A variety of gaming environments have been created. For example, various on-line gaming platforms have been created. Players may utilize their computers to access web-based games. These games may include wagering type games and, more commonly, promotional or “for pleasure” games.
Casinos also offer various forms of wagering games. These games generally include wager-based table games and video and slot-type games presented at gaming machines. These games can generally only be played if a player travels to a casino.
One additional form of gaming platform comprises the dedicated home gaming unit. Such units include the Nintendo Wii®, Microsoft X-Box® and Sony Playstation® game units. These units enable users to play games via their home televisions.
Each of these gaming systems or environments offers a different player experience. However, each gaming experience is generally segregated from the others. For example, a player might play games at home via their X-Box® gaming unit. In order to play a casino gaming machine or table game, however, a player must travel to a casino.
Another aspect of existing gaming platforms or environments is that they can be isolating. For example, a player of their X-Box® gaming unit may play all alone in their house, or a player might sit and play a casino gaming machine alone.
In some cases the existing gaming platforms allow a player to interact with other players. However, this interaction is generally very limited to other players on the same platform. For example, a Wii® player might link their game to other Wii® game players. Likewise, a player of a casino table game may interact with other players at the same game table. This interaction, however, is very limited.